The wedding
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: Han and Leia's wedding scene, completely cannon except for the last 2 pages of COPL


The wedding  
  
AN- I started this a long time ago (the beginning of the school year) in a notebook and I am posting it. This also a truce for all the Luke/Leia fics I have been putting up. (Only 1) Then one pathetic humor fic. (sorry locoskibunny, but you have to admit it)  
  
This is perfectly cannon, except for one thing, Leia's friends. And the last 2 pages of the Courtship of Princess Leia. I take the cannon somewhere else at the end, though. Hee. I get my warrant from the book Children of the Jedi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Threepio don't forget to send the invitations to all council members, generals, Admiral Ackbar, Lando, the House of Hapes-" Luke said to Threepio.  
  
"Master Luke," Threepio interrupted, "Mistress Leia already gave me the list of guests."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Luke said sheepishly. "I guess I just got carried away. This is Leia's wedding and I want everything to be perfect."  
  
"Those are understandable sentiments." Threepio said.  
  
The door announciator said. "Han, Leia, and Chewbacca are here to see you." It also let them in automatically because Leia had the access codes for Luke's quarters.  
  
Leia ran to her brother and enveloped him in a huge hug. Leia kissed her cheek. "Someone has been very happy since she got engaged." Luke teased.  
  
Leia just blushed. "Han," Luke said addressing his friend, "keep her this happy and I will worship you for all of eternity."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Han said. "After all, who couldn't be happy married to a perfect guy like me."  
  
Luke groaned, and Leia snorted. "Han, you have delusions of grandeur. Don't forget I still can have you arrested for kidnapping me."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Leia gave Han a withering glare and turned to Luke. "Luke, I came to ask you to go with me to get my bridal dress, maid of honor, and bridesmaid dresses. Also, will you consent to give me away with General Rieekan."  
  
"If you want me to I would love to." Luke said. "But won't it look suspicious, unless you plan to tell everyone about our biology."  
  
"I don't think it will and I don't really care." Leia said. "My brother is giving me away or I don't get married and that is that."  
  
"All right." Luke said.  
  
"The reason I came was to accompany Leia, and to ask you to come get my outfit with me." Han grimaced. "I know I can't get away with spacer's garb and I have no taste for anything else so I need someone who knows what he is doing."  
  
"Well, my experience at this is limited, but I think between the two of us we can figure this out." Luke said.  
  
"Luke, General Rieekan is meeting us at the Suits for Males in 20 minutes, I want the people who are giving me away to have matching outfit." Leia interrupted.  
  
"Han, I will call you when we are done." Luke said.  
  
"Ok, kid. As you know I have all the time in the world now." Han said, smiling widely. "Giving up that commission was the best thing I ever did. I know Her Worship doesn't have the same time so go with her first."  
  
Luke came in between the two of them before it could develop into an all- out shouting match. "Leia, what is the plan."  
  
"Well, my maid of honor, Princess Terry of Ralorin is coming in an hour. Then we are going to the bridal shop to get all the dresses for the women in the wedding. Han, Terry wants to meet you so can you clear your schedule for the dinner hour tonight? Most of my other friends will be their as well then."  
  
"Weren't you listening to me." Han shot. "I said I was free, that was a hint. Anyway, getting back to your friend, is she snobbish?"  
  
"I was listening, I just wanted to confirm!" Leia said. "And no, she is not a snob but you still need to be on your best behavior…or else." She warned.  
  
"All right." Han said, reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you." Leia said primly. "Shall we, Luke?"  
  
Luke offered Leia his arm and called over his shoulder. "Make yourselves at home. Chewie, I have that snack you like, the one I can't pronounce."  
  
Chewie growled with delight. He knew which one Luke was talking about.  
  
Luke and Leia caught up with General Rieekan on time.  
  
"Carlist," Leia said, "Luke has consented to give me away also."  
  
"Luke." Carlist said. And the men shook hands.  
  
It didn't take them long to find a great outfit. "Good." Leia said, clapping her hands. "I love it when we find quality products so quickly."  
  
"I am glad too." Carlist said. "Now I can go read my book chip. See you two later."  
  
"Good bye and thank you." Leia said, clasping his hands.  
  
Luke and Leia waited at the landing pad for dignitaries for Terrry's ship to land. It landed in a little while.  
  
"LEIA!!!!!!!!!" Terry said, running down the ramp. "Leia." Terry said, giving Leia a big hug.  
  
"Terry!" Leia called, returning the hug.  
  
After both of them had calmed down Leia gestured to Luke. "Luke this is Princess Terry of Ralorin. Terry, Luke Skywalker, Luke is also giving me away."  
  
Luke extended his hand when Terry curtsied. Luke quickly took his hand away and bowed as best as he could.  
  
When all these formalities were over Terry asked Leia. "When do I get to meet the man who stole Leia's heart?"  
  
"Tonight, he is coming for dinner. He has promised to be on his best behavior but…"  
  
"Relax." Terry said. "That is one of the reasons I told father to come just one day before the wedding, so we can have a meeting without diplomatic protocol coming into play."  
  
"That was good thinking. Do you want a meal or should I tell the bridesmaids and flower girls to meet us at the bridal shop?" Leia asked.  
  
"Bridal shop." Terry said, then she frowned. "No offense meant, but Luke, won't you get bored."  
  
"No he won't." Leia said, slipping her arm into Luke's. "His advice and opinion are priceless, and I need him."  
  
"And being so needed, who can get bored?" Luke said.  
  
Something struck Leia, she hadn't told Terry about her biology and she and Terry told each other everything.  
  
/?/Can I tell Terry about our biology. I trust her implicitly./?/  
  
/?/It is up to you./?/  
  
/?/Tonight then. Stay at my place so you can be on hand./?/  
  
/?/Yes ma'am./?/  
  
/?/Luke!/?/  
  
"I will call the wedding party." Leia did and they all said they could and would come.  
  
"They will meet us in 20 at the bridal store." Leia informed Luke and Terry.  
  
"Good." Terry answered. They linked arms and set out.  
  
Everyone was on time and they didn't waste time on the introductions. When they got inside one of the women gasped, seeing lingerie displayed. She covered Luke's eyes. Luke submitted to this, not wanting to see the lingerie but he knew he could still see it, kind of, through the force and he couldn't do a thing about it. He had never seen such lingerie before and he had no desire to see it now. "Girls lets move faster through this section so Kully doesn't have to cover Luke's eyes forever." Leia said.  
  
"He is a guy, it is not like he hasn't seen it before." Terry whispered to Leia.  
  
"Luke is a rare exception. He hasn't seen it and I know that he doesn't want to see it."  
  
"Wow." Terry said, impressed.  
  
They got to the dress section quickly. Terry and Leia were the last people to arrive. "Uh oh." Terry said.  
  
"What." Leia asked.  
  
"The bickering has started all ready."  
  
Before Leia could do anything Luke said. "Girls, why don't we see what looks good on Leia first then we can match all the dresses to it and choose out of the ones that match."  
  
Everyone murmured agreement. "I just changed my mind." Terry said. "I am glad Luke is here."  
  
Leia just grinned. "Told ya so." She sing songed.  
  
"Leia, I have a dress that will look good on you." One girl called.  
  
"No, I do." Another said.  
  
Leia and Terry sighed. Leia went into the dressing room and tried on dress after dress. Some of which were down right atrocious. Then Luke brought her a dress. She tried it on.  
  
"I like it." She murmured.  
  
She came out of the dressing room. Everyone whistled. "Good." She asked.  
  
"It is perfect." Winter said.  
  
Leia smiled.  
  
"Ok, another reason you were right to bring Luke. Now couldn't he have brought this 6 dresses ago." Terry said.  
  
"Luke, tell us right off, do you have matching dresses." Leia said.  
  
"Yes." Luke said, sheepishly.  
  
"Show." Leia commanded.  
  
Everyone followed Luke and he pulled out 3 different dresses. Everyone inspected them. "The first one is out." Terry said.  
  
"Agreed." A few others said.  
  
It took longer to decide between the other 2. Finally they settled on the 3rd one. "Thanks everyone." Leia said. "See you all for dinner at my place at 1900 hours. We may eat at a restaurant or at my place. I don't know."  
  
"Good bye." Everyone but Terry and Luke said.  
  
After everyone left Luke looked at his chronometer. "We still have time to get Han's outfit. Can you two do the jewelry without me."  
  
Leia pouted but knew it was only fair, so she reluctantly said. "Ok, but come early for dinner."  
  
Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, bid Terry farewell and left.  
  
"You two seem close." Terry remarked, cautiously.  
  
"Who?" Leia asked confused. "Oh, Luke and I. Yeah, we are closer then close."  
  
Terry sighed. "Leia, we have been friends forever. I don't want to see you hurt or make the wrong decision, so I feel it necessary to say, If you and Luke are so close where does that leave your husband-to-be."  
  
Leia laughed. "Don't worry. Han knows about Luke and me. Luke and my relationship is nothing like that."  
  
Terry breathed a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought you had changed a lot for the worse since I saw you last."  
  
"Nope." Leia said. "Thanks for looking out for me though."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`**` `*`*`  
  
Han and Chewbacca met up with Luke at Grooms inc.  
  
"I can't believe I am shopping at a place with such a tacky name." Han grumbled. "Kid, thanks though. Lando is out on one of his escapades again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They went inside. Luke pulled something off of the rack.  
  
"Too dressy." Han said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
Chewie pulled something off the shelf. "Not for a human wedding." Both Luke and Han said.  
  
Two more outfits later all their eyes fell on an outfit. "Not bad for a formal outfit." Han said, approvingly.  
  
"It will look nice for a wedding."  
  
Chewie growled his disappointment that it didn't make Han look scruffy.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell ya that scruffy ain't a compliment for humans."  
  
"Do you have gold shoulder tassels and stuff." Luke asked.  
  
"Yup, and they look new." Han said. "Do I have to wear them, though? They are too shiny and are very uncomfortable."  
  
"If you want to impress everyone then yea."  
  
Han pouted and swore under his breath awhile but agreed to wear them.  
  
"Han do you have rings?"  
  
"Oops." Han said.  
  
"So lets go get them." Luke said, checking his chronometer. "Correction, you and Chewie get them while I help Leia set up dinner. Show up for dinner on time and presentable."  
  
"Aye aye." Han said. "What time.  
  
"1900 hours."  
  
"We will be there on time." Han promised.  
  
"Bye Chewie." Luke said. "Make sure you are on time otherwise it will be a bad first impression." Luke whispered to Chewie.  
  
Chewie nodded at Luke. Luke raced to Leia's. He had an outfit there so he was covered. Luke waited until he heard the door announciator announce him then he punched in the access codes and went in.  
  
"Did the groom get an outfit okay or did he throw one of his fits in the middle of the store." Leia asked.  
  
"Nope." Luke said. "For once we were on our good behavior. A slight thing over trimmings but one but Chewie and I heard." Luke replied.  
  
Leia looked relieved. "The media is watching Han and if he did anything…unseemly, there would be more rumors to deal with. Not everyone likes my choice of Han over Isolder."  
  
"Don't worry." Luke said, kissing her cheek. "About dinner, here or out."  
  
"I don't know, what do you think, Terry."  
  
"If you are trying to avoid the media this is the best spot. The most they can do here is speculate not record." Terry said.  
  
"I agree." Luke said.  
  
"Decided." Leia said, clapping her hands.  
  
They went and programmed the kitchen droids and set up the dining area.  
  
Afterwards Leia checked her chronometer and found they still had an hour and a half left. Leia nodded to Luke, to tell him it was time. Luke did a force scan and came up clean.  
  
"Terry, this is something Luke and I have to tell you." Leia began once she felt Luke finish his scan.  
  
"What." Terry asked.  
  
"Remember how I told you I was adopted."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"If found out that Luke is my biological twin brother." Leia said, telling her the good news first.  
  
Terry's eyes became moist "That is fantastic. No wonder you are close and your husband-to-be doesn't mind." Then her mind cleared, she had known Leia long enough to know that there was more. "What's the bad news."  
  
"Our father is Darth Vader." Leia said, quickly trying to get it over with."  
  
"Our father is Anakin Skywalker who became Vader." Luke corrected. "Anakin Skywalker was a great Jedi."  
  
"What is the difference." Leia snapped. "Became and was is the same."  
  
"Ah." Terry said, weakly and when she recovered she said. "No wonder you didn't tell me about your brother. How did you find out?"  
  
Luke launched into the story of Bespin, Endor, and the second death star. After he had finished Terry asked. "Who else knows."  
  
"Han and Chewie."  
  
"That's it?" Terry said. "Well, I am glad you trusted me with this information. Fear not, not even my father will know until you are ready."  
  
"Thanks." Leia said, giving her a hug.  
  
They chatted for about ten more minutes when the door announciator announced that the Bridal party had arrived.  
  
"Let them in." Leia said.  
  
Leia, Luke, and Terry greeted all the ladies and lead them inside. "Is Han here yet?" Winter asked, eager to meet him.  
  
"No, he will be here very soon though." Leia said, then she added under her breath. "Hopefully."  
  
Luke sent Leia a reassuring look. A moment later the announciator announced "Han and Chewbacca are here."  
  
Han entered with Chewbacca. Luke breathed an internal sigh of relief when he saw that Han, though dressed in spacer garb, had taken time to brush down his hair, take the oil spots off his shirt and put a less threatening looking blaster in his holster.  
  
Han grabbed Leia to kiss her, but Leia pushed him away gently. She grabbed his arm instead. "Terry, I would like you to meet the number one scoundrel, rogue, and love of my life, Han Solo of Corellia. Han, I would like you to meet my best friend, and partner in crime, Terry of Ralorin."  
  
Han extended his hand to Terry who again curtsied. Han sighed, but bowed deeply and ostentatiously.  
  
Luke hid a smile as he watched Han. "Han, I would like you to meet Winter. She is moving to Coruscant soon. Winter, Han Solo."  
  
"I am very pleased to meet you." Han said.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Winter said.  
  
"The rest of you have already been introduced to Han." Leia announced. "And most of you have already been introduced to Chewbacca of Kashyyk, but for those of you who haven't, this is Chewbacca of Kashyyk, Han's best friend, Co-pilot, and savior. Chewie, Terry, Kully…" Leia introduced all of the other people in the room who didn't know Chewie to Chewie.  
  
Luke had slipped off during the introductions to check on dinner, and general last minute preparations. He gave Leia a thumbs up. Then Leia clapped her hands. "Shall we move to the dining room?"  
  
"Sure." They all said.  
  
Leia was going to lead the group into the dining room when Han came to the front and gave Leia his arm. Leia took it and there was a chorus of AWWWWW's. Leia blushed and Han leaned in and kissed her. The Aww's grew louder. Leia thought about pushing Han away, but then she gave into it.  
  
She regained her senses a few minutes later and pushed him away and whispered "Not in front of everyone."  
  
Leia felt Han get a bit angry. Leia sighed, why was he so sensitive, she wondered. When she realized that Han had given a lot to make sure she was happy and that he impressed her friends. I am being mean and ungrateful, she thought. She pulled Han close to her and kissed him. "Love you." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know." Han said, with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Aww." Another chorus went up. Leia blushed, but she still held him tight.  
  
Leia let Han be the one to pull away first. Leia led her guests, with Han escorting her to the dining room. Leia noted with relief that everything had been set up and ready like she liked it done. Leia noticed that one thing that she hadn't thought of doing was done as well, guest cards. /?/I hope you don't mind./?/  
  
/?/No it is awesome, I love how you have put Han across from me, and next to Terry and Salie so they can get to know him and vice versa./?/  
  
Everyone took their assigned seats.  
  
"General Solo," Terry said, seeing that Han was a bit nervous, "Tell me about yourself. The unedited version. I will save you from Leia if you tell me something she doesn't want me to know."  
  
Han laughed. "You want to know about me, well that is simple enough. My life can be summarized in 3 sentences. I am an ex-smuggler and mercenary who was hired by Luke and Obi-Wan Kenobi to take them and the droids to Alderaan. I got caught up in rescuing Leia. Took them to the Rebel base, then I got guilt trapped into coming back for the Death Star battle then, bam, I was in the Alliance. Soon Leia and I fell in love, so I couldn't leave the alliance. There, that is it. Tell me about you."  
  
Terry knew that wasn't it, no one's life was that simple. But she knew that was all she was going to get, for now at least. "Well, I was born on Ralorin into the Royal House. My father and Bail Organa are…uh, were, friends, so I was very young I went to Alderaan and met Leia. Our friendship was cemented. We were accomplices in all sorts of mischief, and companions at State events. When I was 13 my eldest sister declined the position of Crown Princess so I got the position. Age 15, Leia joined the Alliance, I begged to be allowed to follow suit, but my parents refused. They said that though they also hated the Empire, Ralorin was to weak to resist Imperial attack, so I couldn't get involved directly. Age 19, Alderaan was destroyed and Ralorin mourned good friends, but a month later I got a coded message from Leia, I at least knew she was ok. Now 9 years later I am just dodging a Consortium wedding."  
  
"Tell me about some of the mischief you and Leia got into." Han said, with a sly smile. "I want to know about Leia's other side."  
  
"Leia, do you think he is deserving?" Terry asked.  
  
"Hmm." Leia said, pretending to think about it. "Sure."  
  
"A lot of our mischief revolved around to getting Leia and me out of Consortium marriages, and when we were younger and could get away with it, playing tricks on dignitaries. Here comes the juicy part, in our teenage rebellious stage we almost became Glitterism addicts."  
  
"Leia, a Glitterism addict." Han said, astonished. "The straight-laced princess."  
  
"Almost is they key word, there, Han." Leia said, under her breath she said. "I am going to sorely regret letting you all in on that fact."  
  
"Let me tell you more about avoiding consortium marriages, Han." Terry said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, 15 is the age when all the busybodies in the houses start fretting."  
  
"15," Leia snorted, "then you are lucky. Aunt Rogue started when I was 8, saying things like Leia if you don't start watching your weight no respecting consortium member will marry you. Or 'Leia, pay more attention on your lessons so you can take care of your husband'."  
  
"Well you had a more important house." Terry said, shrugging. "You didn't get a treaty until you were 15. The Aleskian house, wanted a marriage for you and their eldest son O'lean Marquet."  
  
"I remember O'lean nice guy, but he had no brains and he was a major pushover, and I can't stand the type. Besides, I was way too yong."  
  
"You couldn't stand a man who just did what he was told, and found a guy who is exactly the opposite." Han said.  
  
"I know." Leia said sweetly. "But that isn't the real reason I am marrying him." She said, leaning towards Salie and Luke and pointing her thumb at Han. "I am marrying him 'cause I love him."  
  
Han reached across the table and took Leia's hand. "Oooo." Everyone at the table, including Luke chorused, smiling at the couple.  
  
Leia blushed a bright red but grabbed Han's hand with her other hand. "Love you." Han and Leia said at the same time.  
  
"Leia." Terry said, "Tell Han about Prince Kempaner from the Senex."  
  
Leia sighed. "Terry, did you have to mention him."  
  
"Who is he?" Han asked, his curiosity piqued by Leia's reluctance to talk about him.  
  
"A guy who became totally enamored with Leia." Terry began for Leia.  
  
"But he was one of those brainless gits that thought everyone was in love with them." Leia said. "He was worse then you Han."  
  
"That is a scary thought." Luke said, teasing Han. "Someone who thinks everyone is in love with them more than Han."  
  
"Hey!" Han protested.  
  
"Just teasing." Luke said.  
  
"I do not think that every girl is in love with me." Han said. "I know it."  
  
Everyone groaned. "I see what you mean." Salie said.  
  
"Anyways, Kampener started following me around. My aunt positively jumped on this. She started preparing a marriage treaty and make public announcements that said, I am not authorized to tell you this but if I am any judge of these kinds of things there will be a wedding coming up in the House Organa. I remember when I actually saw that press interview I was livid. I went and complained to Bail. I said, 'you promised me the final say on my wedding, and is it fair that your sister is spreading all these tabloid rumors about me. Now the media will be on my back double time.' Bail sided with me and forbade my aunt to talk about the topic. At first I just ignored the guy hoping he'd get the hint and take off, but when he didn't I got annoyed. I started, and nobody laugh, hiring this guy who was in desperate need of money to pose as my boyfriend. There were until now only 3 people who knew I had hired him, the guy himself, Terry, and me. Bail guessed, I think, or at least had an idea. Anyways, after seeing me with this guy for awhile Kampener thought I was taken and left me alone. A few days later the guy I had hired left Alderaan. He'd wanted to anyways once he had enough credits."  
  
"These stories are juicy, but I want to here something else." Kully said, looking at Han.  
  
Han sighed, he knew he had to tell a story, though in the end he told a slightly edited version of the Death Star rescue and the battle of Yavin.  
  
Han relaxed more in the middle of the dinner and Leia was happy to notice that he got along well with her friends.  
  
Too soon everyone saw how late it was and left. Soon only Luke, Leia, Terry, Han, and Chewbacca were left. Then a few minutes after that even Chewbacca left. "Now the night starts." Han said, eyes lighting up.  
  
Leia swatted him playfully. "You can't wait for just a little while." Leia said.  
  
"No." Han said, drawing her closer and creeping his hands up her back.  
  
Terry wondered if she should leave the couple alone, she snuck a look at Luke and saw he was standing there and he had been around the couple longer so she took his cue.  
  
Leia slapped his hand away. "Just for that you don't get a goodnight kiss."  
  
Han looked so crestfallen that Leia almost broke. Then he stalked away. Leia looked away muttering to herself. Luke looked at his sister for a moment then said. "Terry, what do you need for sleeping?"  
  
"Nothing, thank you. Leia already set up a room for me."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need anything else. Are you still hungry? Thirsty?"  
  
"I will go get ready for bed." Terry said, leaving the room.  
  
Luke looked at Leia's face, she needed to be alone. What had happened wasn't really bad, it could've been MUCH worse. He thought that both parties had overreacted a lot. These little incidents worried Luke, he knew Han and Leia were deeply in love, but if these petty little things made them fight, what would happen when they were married and were living together.  
  
Leia's voice broke his upsetting thoughts. "I am going after him."  
  
"Do you want someone to go with you?"  
  
"No, I want to do this on my own. Tell Terry." Leia said, grabbing her blaster and leaving.  
  
Terry came out of the refresher in a pink bathrobe a towel wrapped around her head.  
  
"Leia went after him." He said simply.  
  
"I think that's good. It was merely both of them overreacting." Terry said. "But you know their relationship better then I do."  
  
"It should be a good sign." Luke said. I hope they talk this out, so they can solve these petty arguments in a more constructive manner. At least she realized to go after him within 10 minutes after they fought, that is a good sign. They are getting better.  
  
In the meantime Leia was calling Chewie on the comm. link. "Where is Han?"  
  
Chewie spoke slowly so Leia would understand him. "At the Falcon." Leia repeated. "Which is docked on the Rebel Dream… Thank you."  
  
Leia headed to the Rebel Dream. She saw the Millennium Falcon immediately, her fiancé 's ship stood out in almost any crowd.  
  
She went up to it and heard Han banging around in it as she got closer. She knocked on the hull.  
  
"Who is it." Han growled.  
  
"Leia."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"To apologize."  
  
Han came to the hull and opened it. "What?" He said.  
  
"I am sorry, I overreacted."  
  
"I am sorry too, sweetheart, I also overreacted."  
  
Han and Leia kissed. "Lets go out." Han said.  
  
"Han!" Leia said, as he pulled her arm.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Out. Everyone is watching us here."  
  
Han took Leia to an underground cantina. Leia was a bit uncharacteristically afraid, and as she got lower down she grasped Han's arm tighter. "Don't worry." Han said. "The guy here is my friend."  
  
"Who is worried." Leia said, unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure." Han said.  
  
Leia drew back, "I am not afraid, Han Solo."  
  
"You are, Princess, you are."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
They glared at each other. Then they looked away. "We can't stop arguing, can we?" Leia said.  
  
"Never tell me the odds."  
  
Leia laughed, "that is true."  
  
Han and Leia reached their destination soon. Leia walked inside first, to demonstrate to Han and herself that she wasn't afraid. All the men, mostly drunk, started to whistle. Leia took a peek at Han's face. He was fuming. He came up quickly and put an arm around Leia's waist. Leia heard the catcalls and saw the suggestive gestures.  
  
Han took Leia to a table right next to the bar. "Haven't seen you down here in a long time, Solo." The bartender said.  
  
"Been busy." Han said, with a wink.  
  
"Must have." The bartender said, eyeing Leia, then her engagement bracelet.  
  
When the bartender didn't stop looking she said. "Didn't you see the Engagement bracelet?"  
  
"She has spunk." The bartender said, approvingly.  
  
Leia gave him a glare, and he backed off. "Han, we have to talk." Leia said, putting a hand over his. "Please let me finish, though. We have an awesome thing. I love you more than anything. But we can't keep arguing over petty things. What will happen when we move in together?"  
  
"You are right, honey, but I think our love can get us through it." Han said. "As you said we love each other more then life. We just have to be more understanding of one an another."  
  
"And we are getting better." She said, thinking. "I realized about 2 minutes later that I had overreacted."  
  
"And as long as we both keep trying it will just get better." Han said. "I love you, and am willing to keep trying."  
  
"I know." Leia said, shamefacedly. "You demonstrated that today by trying your hardest to impress my friends. Then with the entire Isolder episode, you were the one who had your head on straight. I am the one who keeps messing up."  
  
Han kissed her on the top of the head. "Princess, I know you are trying too. Maybe deep down, but you are trying." Then he lightened the mood. "Besides, keeping your pretty head on straight is fun."  
  
"What is it with me today?" Leia asked. "I am talking my heart out like I haven't in…… well a long time."  
  
"I think it is good. How will we understand each other and keep a good relationship up if we don't talk like this." Han asked. "Drat it! You have me doing it to!"  
  
Leia and Han laughed. Han saw that the bartender had come back. He motioned to him. "Hey, bring Leia some Alderaanian Brew, and me some Correllian brandy."  
  
"Comin' right up."  
  
"I propose a toast, to us."  
  
"And our commitment." Leia added.  
  
The clinked glasses and drank. "Princess, since we do this so rarely, lets start putting final touches on our wedding plans." Han said.  
  
"All right. Catering, Hall, outfits, and invitations are done. What we need now is seating arrangements and decorations."  
  
"Yes ma'am. For decorations are you sure you don't like party on the beach."  
  
"Yes. This ceremony is going to go out to every corner of the republic. Some people who have never seen a broadcast of us are going to see our wedding. Let's give them the right impression." Leia said. "Are you sure you don't like White/Blood red floral?"  
  
"Yes." Han said, stubbornly.  
  
"Compromise L- what if we do Corellian garb for the Private reception, we can decide one for the wedding, and green and gold floral for the reception?"  
  
Han thought it over. "I like it. For the wedding what about hyperspace?"  
  
"Perfect." Leia said. She drew a sketch up the wedding hall and what she thought hyperspace décor would look like. "Yeah, except for a few minor things." Han said, changing them.  
  
Leia shrugged. "After 2 weeks of fighting over this we finally agreed. Maybe this is a sign that our pact will indeed strengthen our relationship."  
  
"Stop being so sentimental."  
  
Leia swatted him playfully. "Listen, I have an early day tomorrow, so I am going to turn in. If you, Luke, and Terry want to work on the decorations will I am at work go right ahead."  
  
"Good night." Han said, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Love you." Leia whispered holding him tightly and kissing him.  
  
As Leia got up to leave she realized that she had forgotten she was in the underworld. But she saw some people get up with her whom she didn't think had good intentions. She swallowed her pride. "Han, walk me up will you. I'd rather not kill anyone."  
  
Han knew enough not to comment. "Sure." Han walked her to her apartment. "Another kiss." He said.  
  
Leia felt Luke's presence come to the door. /?/I will be in in a second./?/  
  
/?/Ok./?/  
  
When she felt Luke's presence move away she leaned in and kissed Han.  
  
Then she ran inside. Terry and Luke were lounging on the couch.  
  
She eyed them critically, and then shrugged it off. "Han and I finally agreed on decorations."  
  
"Finally." Luke teased.  
  
Leia made a face at her brother. "Corellian garb for the private ceremony, hyperspace for the wedding, and green and gold floral for the reception."  
  
"I don't know what Corellian garb is, but the others sound cool. Do you want us to work on them with Han tomorrow when you are at work?"  
  
"If you can. I know if we leave it up to Han…" Leia said, smiling.  
  
"Well, now we have something do while you are at work." Terry said. "Do you have anything you want us to keep in mind?"  
  
"Just remember that the media is going to be at the wedding." Leia said.  
  
"You need to turn in now." Luke said. "Come on, I will even tuck you in."  
  
Leia laughed. "Don't you need to sleep."  
  
"I make my own hours, so I will work later." Luke said.  
  
"I will turn in as well." Terry said.  
  
"Good night." Terry said, kissing Leia on the cheek and dipping her head to Luke.  
  
"Good night." Leia said.  
  
"Good night, farewell." Luke said, dipping his head back.  
  
Leia kissed Luke on the cheek and went to bed herself.  
  
Luke went to his apartment and slept peacefully. Late the next morning Han called him. "Let's finish our work ASAP."  
  
"Yes sir." Luke said, saluting.  
  
"Get a life, kid."  
  
"I know. I will get Terry and we will meet you at your apartment in 2 hours."  
  
"2 hours?!?"  
  
"I am doing some paperwork for information, and I will lose it all if I don't finish it and send it, and Terry will probably want some time to get ready and eat her meal."  
  
"Fine." Han grumbled.  
  
"Skywalker out."  
  
"Solo out."  
  
Luke called Terry. "Hello, Luke." Terry said  
  
"Listen, can you be ready in 1.8 hours? We have to meet Han at his apartment in 2. He wants to finish up the decoration stuff."  
  
"I will be ready. I still can't believe that it is only 1 week away from their wedding and they don't have the decoration stuff ready. Leia is usually on top of everything."  
  
Luke shrugged. "Don't forget, they decided to get married 2 weeks ago, and the Republic and the media have been keeping them both very busy. She has been going ballistic over these decoration plans, but they just haven't been able to agree."  
  
"You still have to admit it is a little unnerving. Couldn't they have put the date for their wedding later then? Leaving only 3 weeks to plan a wedding."  
  
Luke shrugged. "They wanted to tie the knot quickly. Plus, worst comes to worst, they pull Leia's rank, I guess. Listen, I don't mean to be rude but I really have to finish this paperwork and decorations will take all day so can I talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure, Luke." Terry said. "Terry out."  
  
"Luke out."  
  
"Sorry, I am late." Luke said, running to get Terry. "The company added a form."  
  
"No problem." Terry said.  
  
"Let's hurry. I think we can still make it to Han's apartment on time or maybe three minutes late."  
  
Terry picked up her skirts elegantly, as not to get them dirty, and ran. "You are late." Han scowled.  
  
"Says the man who has a reputation as the 'late man'." Luke said.  
  
"Hi, Terry. Chewie is not coming, he has stuff to do so lets go."  
  
Luke turned to Terry. "Why the wait." She said.  
  
It took them all evening to get the decorations. "We are done." Han said, pleased with the work they had accomplished.  
  
"Not so fast." Luke said. "We have to drop all of this stuff at the decorators. AND we have to give the decorator a diagram of how we want the Hall decorated. Threepio told me that he compiled the list of RSVP's, we have to get table arrangements ready for the Hall droids, and did you get Leia a ring?"  
  
"Drat it." Han growled.  
  
"But." Luke said to placate Han. "We got a lot of work done, we got the decorations for all three ceremonies, so lets reward ourselves by finishing it tomorrow morning."  
  
"That is a very good plan." Terry said, relieved. She was getting very tired herself.  
  
"Fine." Han said. "Tomorrow morning ok with everyone?"  
  
"Leia will probably want to help with the hall arrangement, after all it is her wedding as well, so why don't we wait for her to do the hall arrangement." Luke said. He pulled out his scheduler; it had a direct link with hers. "Unless some emergency comes up tomorrow she should be free by 1400 hours for 3 hours. She has to go back at 1700 hours. I will call her reception droid and mark those hours off?"  
  
"Go ahead, kid. Let's go for a dri-, uh, some coffee at the Café. Terry, would you like to come with me while the kid calls Leia."  
  
"Sure." Terry said, this was an opportune time for her to get to know her best friend's love with no one else about.  
  
Luke called Leia's reception droid. "This is Luke."  
  
"Hello." The metallic voice came back. "What can I do for you, Master Luke?"  
  
"Is Leia in?"  
  
"No, her senate meeting is running over."  
  
"Can you block the hours between 1400 and 1800 hours so she can come and work on her wedding plans?"  
  
"I will do a temporary block, but the permanent block has to be done only with Mistress Leia's permission."  
  
"Of course." Luke said. "Please request Leia to call me back."  
  
"I shall."  
  
"Thank you for your assistance. Skywalker out"  
  
"Always a pleasure."  
  
The formality of the reception droid always made Luke squirm. He went into the café. "Her reception droid put a temporary block for us."  
  
"Ok, sit and enjoy." Han said. "It is on me."  
  
Luke sat down, and ordered hot chocolate. "That's right, Lando got you into it." Han said.  
  
"Is it good?" Terry asked.  
  
"Surprisingly." Luke said.  
  
"I will try that as well." Terry said.  
  
She cancelled her previous order and ordered a Hot Chocolate.  
  
"I am the only individual at the table." Han sniffed. "I make my own tastes."  
  
"Get a life." Luke said, repeating Han's words back at him.  
  
At 1405 Leia met them in Han's apartment with Threepio. "All right." Leia said, after greeting everyone. "Let's get cracking. I got a frantic call from the decorator. She said, and I quote 'Princess, I don't mean to be a pain. It is your wedding. But there is only a week left-'"  
  
"That's right." Han interrupted, smiling lopsidedly. "Only a week until you are all mine. Not that you already are not."  
  
"Nuh-huh." Leia said, playfully. "You have to share me with my brother- ."  
  
"I know, I know." Han said, rolling his eyes. "You and Luke are connected at the hip."  
  
"Don't forget Terry, and STOP INTTERUPTING. Let me finish!"  
  
"Go ahead." Han said, deciding not to continue bantering.  
  
"She said 'I understand you only have had 2 weeks to plan this, but I would really like to know.' I promised her that we'd call her with the plans by 1700 hours tonight."  
  
"So let's make sure her Worship's promise isn't broken." Han said.  
  
At 1700 hours, a triumphant Leia, Luke, Han, and Terry made the call.  
  
"Planning a wedding is a lot more work then I thought." Terry said, panting as they rested, Leia had only half an hour before she had to leave again.  
  
"I know! If I had known I would've left more time to plan the wedding." Han said.  
  
"Han, you know the reason we settled on this date was because, even if I pulled my rank the earliest date we could find after this one was in 4 months." Leia said.  
  
Luke and Terry exchanged a glance, question answered.  
  
"That's why you settled on a date so early." Luke said, saying it aloud. "I was kind of wondering."  
  
"Why didn't you say that out loud!" Leia said. "Luke, you should've said that."  
  
Luke shrugged self-consciously. "I don't know."  
  
Leia frowned, and Luke knew the 3rd degree was coming later. Why hadn't he told Leia?  
  
"I honestly don't know." Luke repeated. "I guess… I just wanted to go along with it, and not be a spoil sport."  
  
Leia frowned. Han dragged Terry to the next room. "You never want to be in the same room with dueling Skywalkers." Han explained, to Terry's shocked look.  
  
"Ah." Terry said.  
  
Time passed quickly for once on Coruscant and soon it was the morning of the wedding. Luke got up early, got dressed nicely in the pre- arranged clothes.  
  
He raced to Leia's apartment. He found Leia's bridal party was already there helping her get ready. "Luke, finally." Leia said, her voice leaking her relief.  
  
"And here I thought I was going to be early." Luke said, jokingly.  
  
Leia shrugged her bridal party off and ran to Luke and hugged him tightly. "Nervous." He asked quietly.  
  
"What do you think." She snapped.  
  
That was a definite yes, Luke thought.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"You and General Rieekan need to put the veil over my face because you are the people who are giving me away. You also need to put some fasteners and jewelry for that." Leia said. "I will be ready in 4 or 5 hours."  
  
Luke's eyebrows shot up and he coughed. "Ok, I will go check up on Han. Call me if you need me."  
  
"Be here by then, ok?"  
  
"Promise." Luke said, smiling reassuringly.  
  
As Luke neared Han's apartment he heard loud profanity. Uh oh, this isn't going to make the residents close by happy, but if Holoreporters are nearby, they will jump for glee. Luke looked around and saw that none were there yet.  
  
Chewie let him in quickly. "What is the matter." Luke asked quietly.  
  
"Trimmings." The Wookie growled.  
  
"Ah." Luke said. "Easily fixed."  
  
Luke went inside. "Han, do you want me to do up your trimmings."  
  
"If you can." Han said "these" Han went off on a long list of expletives. "Don't want to cooperate."  
  
Luke found that, indeed, they were tangling easily. Nevertheless he got them undone.. "Thanks." Han said. "Will you help me put them on."  
  
"Han," Luke said, cautiously. "Didn't you remember to send your outfit for cleansing."  
  
"It is new. It doesn't need it."  
  
Luke groaned internally. "Han, it isn't sanitary. Dress clothes and uniforms must be sent out before being worn."  
  
"I have never done that with my military uniform before."  
  
"The Alliance had it done before they gave it to you."  
  
Han's mouth twisted. "We pull Leia's rank and send it out. Luckily there still is time. I will run it down. In the meantime, stay here and stay calm. Take off the outfit and give it to me."  
  
Han went into his room and came out a few minutes later and gave Luke the outfit.  
  
He ran it to the closest Cleanser. "Listen, this is my sister's fiancé 's wedding outfit. He needs it cleansed, how soon do you think you can cleanse it."  
  
Fortunately for Luke she was star struck. "In 3 hours."  
  
"Thank you." Luke said, smiling at her. "That is such a great favor."  
  
The girl almost swooned, but she gathered herself, ran into the cleansing room and started working.  
  
Luke called Chewie and told him that the outfit would be ready. Chewie assured Luke he'd keep Han calm.  
  
Luke went to the wedding hall and found the decorator working diligently. "Thank you so much." Luke said. "We are indeed grateful."  
  
"It is my job." She said. "But it was a pleasure working with such nice and grateful customers."  
  
Luke made a little small talk with the lady then went to check on the caterers. He found them in chaos, but he had a good feeling that they would be ready by when they needed to be ready.  
  
He was going to walk back to Leia's apartment and see if he could do anything when he remembered something important. He had a feeling that Han had forgotten about it. He searched through his memories, Han had never mentioned it and with Han's memory about such things… Luke knew Han had forgotten it. I am SOOOO glad I have this extra time. If this doesn't get done… it will ruin Leia's wedding day. She deserves a perfect wedding day.  
  
Luke raced to a travel agency. That took him 2 hours. Now the racing around starts.  
  
Luke raced to the Cleanser; he picked up the outfit and raced to Han's apartment. "About time." Han growled.  
  
"Get into the outfit, I will get the trimmings ready to go." Luke said.  
  
Han got ready and came out. "Sit." Luke said, seating him in front of a reflect-a-glass.  
  
Luke put the trimmings on remarkably well. Lando came in later. "Lando!" Han said. "Nice to see you could make it."  
  
"Would I miss this?" Lando asked, gripping Han's shoulder.  
  
"Lando, you are better with hair. I need to race over to Leia's anyways." Luke said, offering Lando the Hair smoother.  
  
"This will be good." Lando promised.  
  
"Don't forget to be at the ceremony hall in 2 hours!"  
  
"We won't."  
  
Luke raced to Leia's and found General Rieekan was already there. "Sorry." He panted.  
  
"No problem." General Rieekan said. "I only have to be here, you have to be 20 different places."  
  
"You got that right." Luke said.  
  
/?/ You look awesome, Lei. /?/  
  
/?/ Seriously? /?/  
  
/?/ Would I lie? You will knock Han's socks off. My sister looks so awesome on her wedding day. /?/  
  
/?/ Thanks. You are ok with this right. /?/  
  
/?/ Definitely. Thank you for making my fears go away. I know now that I won't loose you. /?/  
  
/?/ You never will loose me. I am your half. You are my half. Two halves can't live without one another. /?/  
  
/?/ No more mush right now. It is your wedding day, if we fall apart before the ceremony even begins what will we do after words? /?/  
  
Leia laughed in their mental contact.  
  
"Let's put the veil on." Terry said, to cover the lull. "Will you two please go get it…LUKE."  
  
"Huh?" Luke said. He caught Terry's eye. "Oh, yeah, sorry… Come on General."  
  
Luke went quickly to avoid the weird look he was getting from everyone.  
  
"This is heavier then the wedding veils I have seen." Luke said. "It is very heavily embroidered."  
  
"Alderaanian veils symbolize a lot. I don't know if she told you this, but in the Alderaanian culture the people giving her away are the 2 most important males in her life. Well, symbolically we both have her life in our hands. This comes because usually this job goes to the father and uncle." Luke nodded, Leia had told him this; she just hadn't gotten to tell him what the veil symbolized. "The veil symbolizes her life. By putting the veil on her head we say that we give your life to you from where we have carefully put it. But, religiously, we believe that because life is so sacred it can't be held just in the hands of the person who lives it, it has to be kept by someone else, someone who can advise that person. That is why the weight is heavy; she is carrying the weight of two people, and will do so until she gets to her new house where her husband takes it off. Only her husband can touch it once we put it on her head, so we must be very careful putting it on, because once we put it on we can't move it, we can touch the part to put fasteners+ jewelry on, but that is it."  
  
"Wow." Luke said. "And we don't get a rehearsal because everything needs to be sincere, and in life you only get one shot."  
  
"Right. Let's go now otherwise Leia will wonder."  
  
Luke and General Rieekan picked up the heavily embroidered red, green, and gold veil, and put it over Leia's head. It made her look like she was wearing a tent. "Luke please put the waist fasteners, Carlist will you put the arm bands?"  
  
"Sure." They chorused.  
  
Terry gave Luke the waist fastener, which really was a fancy gold belt, and put it around Leia's waist. Luke gave Leia a critical look; the waistband took away the tent look and made it look awesome again.  
  
He was satisfied. The armbands looked like awesome jewelry. Luke and General Rieekan each put anklets on her feet.  
  
"We are running behind schedule." Terry whispered in Luke's ear.  
  
"They can't start the wedding without the bride." Luke said. "By how much?"  
  
"5 minutes."  
  
"Not bad." Luke said.  
  
"We are ready to go?" Luke said a few minutes later  
  
"Yes." Leia said.  
  
Luke gave her his hand to hold. Her hand was damp. Luke gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
/?/ Everything is going to be ok, not just ok, it is going to be wonderful. We are adding another person to our family. /?/  
  
/?/ Easy for you to say. /?/  
  
Luke just smiled. Everyone helped Leia into the hovercar and over to the Events hall.  
  
At the Hall he gestured to Threepio, who had for once been able to blend into the background well. Threepio had been instructed to tell the musicians to start playing after a count of ten.  
  
"Everyone, get into your places." Leia said, nervousness made her voice slightly shrill. She frowned.  
  
Everyone got into his or her place. Luke and General Rieekan took one arm and escorted Leia. They had both memorized their lines, the only part of the ceremony that could be practiced. And even for this there were parts that had no pre-set lines.  
  
Right as Leia caught sight of Han her heart felt like it stopped beating, she no longer felt or saw anyone else but Han. Luke felt this happen through his force link with his twin.  
  
Han was aware of Leia the moment she walked into the hall. All holy things, Corellia, I thank you and my lucky stars that I got such a beautiful, precious, and awesome woman. I don't deserve her. She is the best thing, other then Chewie that has happened to me.  
  
Both Han and Leia swallowed as they got onto the Altar. Mon Mothma, an Alderaanian priestess, and a Corellian priestess were officiating. The Alderaanian priestess started. "Who is here with this lady."  
  
"We are holy lady." Luke and General Rieekan said stepping up a step and bowing their heads.  
  
"Do you have something to say to the groom."  
  
"Yes, we do. By seniority Carlist will start." Luke said. "With your guidance."  
  
"It is given."  
  
"Han Solo, I have known this woman since she was with Bail Organa." General Rieekan said, using wordplay to cover her adoption. "That is for 25 years. I have been one of the people holding her life with her, why should we, Luke and I, give our precious thing to you."  
  
"Han, I have known this woman for 10 years. She knows and respects me, I know and respect her. I hold her life as well, why should we, Carlist and I, give our best friend to you."  
  
The Corellian priestess came in. "Reply, venerated Solo. Remember, Corell, Corellia, and everything you hold Holy as you answer, for they will all shun you if you lie. There can be no dishonor in truth, and no honor in lies. She is still an innocent, and respecting innocents is every Corellian's duty."  
  
Han licked his dry lips. "I ask you to give her life to me because I will, and already do respect it more then my own. I will give her my life. I would like to join our lives. But the ultimate reason is that I love her."  
  
"Do you two accept this reason." Both priestesses asked.  
  
Luke and General Rieekan looked at each other. "Yes, but now, there is only one question left." Carlist said (this part was a formal ceremonial part). "Will the Solo family accept Leia?"  
  
"We do not want to send our beloved into a place where her in-law's won't accept her. Family is sacred." Luke said.  
  
"Who here represents the Solo family other then Han.?"  
  
"Chewbacca of Kashyyk." Han said.  
  
"And your second."  
  
"Lando Calrissian."  
  
"Chewbacca, do you accept Leia and her family as your family. Do you accept her as a bride for Han? Will you treat her like your own daughter? Will you give her the respect she deserves? Answer honestly, for this is a sacred moment."  
  
"I have always thought of Leia as my family. I know Leia's family and I respect them deeply. So I do accept them as my family. She is a great bride for Han because they love each other deeply. I will treat her even better then I treat Han. Yes, all the respect she deserves I will give to her."  
  
"Lando, as a second that means you are a friend of the family, and/or have seen how Han's family operates and works. Do you think The Solo family will be able to accept Leia and her family."  
  
"They already have." Lando said, surprising everyone. "Leia is already like a part of the family, as is most of her family. So what if they aren't living together. I have seen Han and everyone  
  
The stepped down a step, and brought Leia up it so she was only one step below Han.  
  
"Now I ask the congregation. Is there anyone who finds reason not to let these two be joined?" The Corellian priestess asked.  
  
"I do." A member of the audience said.  
  
Everyone, except for the bridal party, Han, and Chewie, because as customary they reined it in, gasped.  
  
"What is your grievance." The priestess asked. "Don't worry, come up, there is no dishonor in truth."  
  
"My grievance is that Princess Leia has a binding marriage treaty with me." The man said.  
  
Leia and Han couldn't move, so Leia couldn't react. Luke didn't want to let her do a force link because that would be cheating. "I, invoking my relationship to Leia, would like to see the treaty." Luke said, nodding discreetly to General Rieekan, hoping he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Permission granted." The priestess said. "Given you promise to not dishonor this man for speaking the truth, nor threaten him."  
  
"My word as a Jedi is given, I will not dishonor truth, nor threaten him regardless if it is false or true as long as he doesn't threaten any one else. I will be respectful if I find a discrepancy." Luke said.  
  
The priestess inclined her head. "I will examine the treaty then pass it on to you."  
  
Luke could tell the holoreporters were having a field day. Luke could also sense Han's anger and Leia's outrage.  
  
Luke waited. "I do not find a discrepancy in it." The priestess said.  
  
"I call for a private examining." General Rieekan said. "Just with Luke, the man with the grievance, you, and whomever else you allow."  
  
"Permission granted. Leia, Han, you may move with your bridal party and groom's party to private rooms, all guests are requested to give us some time." The priestess said. "The guests are asked not to mingle with anyone in the bridal or groom's party. Bridal and groom parties are requested to stay apart."  
  
Luke rubbed his temples are he sat down. Poor Leia… and Han, couldn't their wedding day go off without any glitches?  
  
Luke was given the treaty second. He looked over the first page, second page, and third page. He carefully looked at the signatures. Whether the Royal House Member's signature was valid was something General Rieekan would have to determine.  
  
One thing Luke did note, though, was that it wasn't Bail Organa's signature. Luke was so out of it that he didn't hear Mon Mothma question the man. "What royal house are you from?"  
  
" House Senecticon."  
  
The name sounded familiar to Luke.  
  
General Rieekan sat up. He leaned in towards Luke. "When is that treaty dated."  
  
Luke showed him the date.  
  
"This treaty is invalid." General Rieekan said.  
  
"How can you say that." The Prince puffed up.  
  
"5 years after this treaty House Senecticon was isolated by Bail Organa for suspected smuggling glitterism, and other drugs and House Senecticon had at the time been implicated in a lot of other dirty deals, and a clause in that treaty was that all relations and treaties with House Senecticon and the planet of Relotradent, except for civilian were cancelled."  
  
"Can you prove that." The Corellian priestess asked raising a hand to stop the man from talking. Luke took a deep breath.  
  
"Mon, can you access the treaty? It was Treaty Declaration of Morality."  
  
Mon took out her comm. Link at told her reception droid to get the treaty, to send the original copy over from the official vault, and to read its provisions.  
  
A few minutes later Mon got a return call. "Put it so all can here." The Corellian priestess said.  
  
The reception droid said the original had been located. "That was fast." Mon marveled. "The provisions are," The droid said in its metallic voice "all official treaties and relations will be severed. No trade, no Alderaanian ships will go near the system. Civilians will be allowed on different ships then Alderaanian or Relotradent will be allowed to travel, and civilian relations are discouraged but allowed. Any traveler who has visited Relotradent or Relotradent space will be searched before being allowed in the mainstream or to meet anyone."  
  
"Official treaties! Marriage treaties aren't official." The man said.  
  
"That is questionable." Mon said.  
  
"Those technicalities we ignore. You came to us on basis of treaty, and" the priestess said looking to the Alderaanian one. "and for religious purposes we have decided if this treaty is true then we will allow this wedding to occur."  
  
The reception droid came half an hour later with the document. "Carlist, please make the announcement, Luke please get the bridal party then after they have been informed tell the groom's. Remember you AND Carlist must escort Leia, so she mustn't leave her private room until you two are with her." The Alderaanian priestess said. "In the meantime we will regain our places.  
  
Luke ran to Leia's room. She sensed him coming and stood up quickly. Luke smiled at her reassuringly. "Get ready, you are getting married."  
  
"To whom." She asked worriedly.  
  
"Han."  
  
Leia squealed. "Don't forget not to leave until both Carlist and I are with you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Luke ran to Han's room. "What happened." He growled.  
  
"I will tell you later, at the private party. Get ready." He smiled. "You are marrying Leia."  
  
Han let out a whoop. "Fix yourself up again." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Luke went back and waited until Carlist came. He and Leia then went up to one step below the Marriage platform.  
  
"Anyone else has any objections." The priestess said.  
  
When no one said anything she gestured for Leia to come up. "Han, we give our precious Leia's hands to you in marriage." General Rieekan began.  
  
"Don't let anything happen to her please. Everything we have is hers. So everything we have is now yours. Let credits not come between you. I am willing to work 24 hour days if it means both of your happiness."  
  
"As am I."  
  
"I thank you for entrusting me with Leia's hand." Then Han remembered the Alderaanian line. "And life. I promise to reciprocate, and I will forever cherish and hold your trust."  
  
General Rieekan and Luke gently put Leia's hands in Han's.  
  
Leia's eyes went moist as she looked into Han's eyes.  
  
"Before the ring exchange, I would like to advise you on marriage." The Alderaanian priestess said. "Wives and husbands, yes this is what you will be if you choose to finish this ceremony. You must make joint decisions. Respect each other. Your life, family, friends, and everything becomes one. Practically you only retain as much freedom as the other gives you. If you can live with this proceed with the ring ceremony."  
  
"With this ring I promise my love and life to you." Han said, putting the ring on her finger.  
  
"With this ring I promise my love and life to you." Leia said, putting the ring on Han's finger.  
  
"These aren't just rings you have exchanged it is lives, hearts, and families. Now you are one. You have 2 minutes in which this can be broken. If you do not except this gently return the ring." The Corellian priestess said. "Families are very precious, so this decision is very important."  
  
"Your lives are also precious, and so think hard before combining them." The Alderaanian priestess said.  
  
"All quiet while they think." Both said.  
  
2 minutes later when neither had said anything. "Now proceed to take your vows to one another. We will not tell you what to say, say what you will from your heart."  
  
"Han, I love you. I am willing to live and die for you and with you. I accept you, your friends, your past, and your love. I will stay with you as long as you and your love let me. I shall, I do, and I have." Leia said.  
  
"Leia, I love you. I… I know I don't deserve you. I promise to keep you as best as I can. I promise not to do my best not to hurt you. All I can really say, though, is I love you. I love you."  
  
"Remember these words you have just shared for all eternity." The Alderaanian priestess said. "For your lives are now one. Your hearts are now one."  
  
"Your families are now one. Which means, you are now husband and wife. Han, kiss your wife. With this kiss bind your vow to her in once more. Leia, kiss your husband back and bind your vows in once more." Han said.  
  
Han kissed Leia. Leia kissed Han back.  
  
"You are now, husband and wife, in the eyes of religion."  
  
"And the Republic." Mon Mothma said, saying her line.  
  
Everyone cheered. Luke wiped tears from his eyes, and saw that Terry was doing the same. "I can't believe it." She whispered. "Leia is married!"  
  
"I know." He whispered back.  
  
Lando remembered the next part before anyone else. He suavely marched over to Terry and bowed. She was startled for a second, and then remembered what was happening. Terry curtsied. Everyone else remembered their places and the march began. This time, Han escorted Leia, Luke, Chewie, and General Rieekan, in that order marched in front of them in a horizontal line. Then the rest of the marriage procession came.  
  
Everyone followed the marriage procession out of the ceremony hall, into the main foyer. The bridal and groom's party slipped first into the Party hall. Soon guests began to trickle in and the walked down the line congratulating them. Luke snuck a look at Leia, who was beaming. Luke didn't think he had ever seen her this happy.  
  
After all the guests had come in Leia and Han led the parties to the head table. Luke stood standing. "Leia, Han, what food do you want?" Luke said.  
  
"We will get up ourselves, thank you Luke." Han said.  
  
"Sure." Luke said.  
  
He sat down.  
  
All the guests got food, and then the Head table went and got food. A few minutes later Terry lifted her wine glass. "I would like to propose a toast."  
  
Everyone lifted his or her glass. "To the most lucky guy in the galaxy, Han Solo. I have known Leia all of our lives and I know that she will keep you happy Han. To be fair, from the little I have seen of you I think you will keep her happy too. To the best couple in the galaxy, Han and Leia.""  
  
Everyone saluted and drank on that.  
  
The last speech given was by Luke. "Leia is a really awesome person. But so is Han. I have seen both of these people jump into fire for the other. I know they will make this work. If they don't know couple in the galaxy has a chance, because it means love doesn't mean anything. I know these two love each other. Still, Han, if I hear even one complaint from Leia…. I am serious. I love you both. Leia, if I hear even one complaint from Han…" Luke had to stop because he was choking up.  
  
Leia got up and gave Luke a hug. /?/Love you./?/  
  
/?/ I love you too. /?/  
  
The party ended about 2200. Then Luke, Leia, Terry, Han, General Rieekan, Chewie, Lando, and a few others of the bridal party headed to a private room for a private party.  
  
"Put up your feet." Luke said.  
  
"Standing all day has made me insane." Leia said.  
  
"Same here." Han said. He sat next to Leia on the couch in the room.  
  
General Rieekan and Chewie brought the cake in. Han and Leia cut it together. Luke served it out. Leia fed Han the first piece.  
  
Everyone clapped. "Isn't the decoration beautiful?" Han said.  
  
Leia grimaced. "Depends on your point of view." Luke said, smirking to himself.  
  
A while later Leia said. "Han, where are we going on our honeymoon."  
  
Luke turned away smirking. He turned back. "Here it is, Leia." Luke said giving the package from the travel droid to Leia. "Han did you forget? I have it."  
  
Han was relieved. Leia squealed looking at it. "We are going to the aquamarine resort!!! How did you know I wanted to go there? You are the best." Leia leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Thanks." Han said, looking a little guilty. He covered it with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Do you want to open your presents now?" General Rieekan asked.  
  
Han and Leia exchanged a look. "I think we will escape aboard The Millennium Falcon." Han said.  
  
"After we help you clean up." Leia added.  
  
Luke waved them off. "There are a lot of us. We will clean up. There isn't much to do. Have fun."  
  
They all walked Leia and Han to the Falcon.  
  
That was the beginning. 


End file.
